


What's That?

by Sapphic_Starlight



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans T'Pol, Trans Trip, this is just a cute little thing I thought would be fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Starlight/pseuds/Sapphic_Starlight
Summary: T'Pol notices a trans flag on Trip's wall and asks what it is
Relationships: T'Pol & Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	What's That?

"May I ask what that is?"  
Trip looked up from his rummaging around in the drawer. "Hmm?"  
T'Pol pointed at the flag he had hung neatly on his wall, next to a framed picture of his parents. "That. I'm not familiar with the colors."  
Trip chuckled, standing up from where he was bent over in front of the dresser. "That's the trans pride flag. I bought that one years ago back on Earth and I guess I wanted to take it with me."  
T'Pol furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm not familiar with the term pride flag. Does it represent a country or body of government?"  
Trip looked at her incredulously for a few moments before remembering that he sure as hell didn't know any Vulcan history, why should she know the intricacies of Earth history? "No, it was created as a symbol of trans people's unity against persecution in the 20th century, as a way to identify ourselves and show that we weren't going away, no matter how much some people might've wanted us to."  
T'Pol nodded. "Humans have a disturbing history of bigotry. I am grateful I did not face anything of the sort on Vulcan during my transition."  
Trip did a comical spit-take. "You're trans?! Wow! Welcome to the club, I guess." He grinned. "Do you want me to get you your own flag? I think Hoshi might have an extra in her room somewhere."  
T'Pol stared contemplatively at the flag on Trip's wall. "That would be nice, yes. Thank you."  
Trip suddenly spotted what they had come into his quarters for in the first place, his Padd with the last few months' worth of warp core efficiency data on it. It was sitting on the edge of his desk. He got up from his bed and grabbed it. "Hey, I found it! Here you go."  
He handed the padd to T'Pol and followed her out the door as she left to plug the data into the calculations she was running on the bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so if anything seems off that's why :)


End file.
